


Another Helping Hand

by ObscureReference



Series: nsfw practice [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: He opened his eyes and remembered where he was. A tent in the middle of camp with Selena and Odin next to him. Right.





	Another Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple weeks ago and only now had the courage to really post it. It was written for a friend, but I also need the nsfw practice. The Selena-centric companion piece to this was pretty in her head, so I'm trying to write a little more consecutive action. I hope I did well. If not, I hope you enjoy it anyway. Posting nsfw is pretty embarrassing to me, but I like it and I also want other people to enjoy the fic I write, too. It's a work in progress, lol.

Laslow was cupping himself through his pants before he was even fully awake. Something jolted in his stomach, and he couldn’t stifle the gasp that escaped his parted lips on instinct. He was already hard.

He opened his eyes and remembered where he was. A tent in the middle of camp with Selena and Odin next to him. Right.

There was no sound outside, so Laslow figured it was still the dead of night and nobody else had risen yet. So nobody else was likely as awake as he felt at that moment.

He carefully rubbed himself a second time and sucked in another shaky breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken up feeling like this, if ever.

Distantly, he was aware that Selena would probably be pretty annoyed with him if he woke her up from being too noisy. So he’d just have to be quiet. Under other circumstances, he might have been more embarrassed, but there was no way he _couldn’t_ touch himself now. He wanted it too badly.

He took a breath to steady himself and covered his mouth with his free hand, letting his eyelids fall shut. Moving his other hand from the outside of his pants to slip under his waistband only took a split second, but Laslow found himself rolling his hips against the open air at the loss of pressure in that instant anyway. When he finally slid his hand into his underwear and wrapped his fingers around his aching cock, he threw his head back, stifling his whine with his palm over his mouth. Every noise that left his lips felt as though he were shouting from the rooftops despite how muffled they were. He knew from Selena and Odin’s teasing that he’d always been sensitive and noisy, but this was almost ridiculous.

The thought of Selena and Odin sleeping beside him, perhaps dreaming their own fantasies of Laslow’s hands on their skin, sent another shock of electricity down his spine. He was still gripping himself, but he didn’t move to jerk himself off, not yet. He was too worked up. It would have been too much.

Instead he risked swiping his thumb across the head of his dick, and as a result found himself biting one of his knuckles to keep quiet at the wave of pleasure that suddenly washed over him. Goodness, what was _wrong_ with him tonight?

Laslow took a moment to gather himself. He probably could have finished in a minute if he really wanted to, but part of him wanted it to last. There was also the fact he had to be quiet to consider, as well as the reality that he was clearly incapable of that tonight. What was he supposed to do?

“Touch himself” was the answer Laslow’s brain supplied him, and so he did. He moved slowly, his grip loose to make up for the lack of lube. It was only a few strokes before Laslow found himself rolling his hips in time, teetering on the edge of something more.

He thought he’d been doing a decent job of keeping his groans and gasps to a minimum until he heard a shuffling off to the side and turned his head to find Selena, appearing wide awake, looking right back at him.

Laslow stilled like someone who had been caught doing something they shouldn’t have, his face hot. His hand was still shoved down the front of his underwear.

“Seriously?” Selena said, and before Laslow could say anything in his own defense, she rolled to her knees and placed a hand on his thigh, coaxing his legs apart so she could crawl between them. Too surprised and hard to complain, Laslow let her.

Selena’s eyes traveled down every inch of him, starting from Laslow’s bare chest and lingering at his crotch. Laslow’s skin grew even warmer at the sight of her drinking him in.

“Pull your hand out of your pants,” she said decisively, tugging at his wrist. “And take your hand from your mouth.”

He really would have rather not, but Laslow listened anyway, pulling his arms to his sides and curling his fingers into fists to keep from touching himself again. He knew his blush was visible even in the dark, and his breath was slightly labored to his own ears.

There was no way to tell what Selena made of it all until a wicked smirk bloomed across her face. Laslow recognized that look in her eyes too well. This time he stifled a groan for entirely new reasons.

“Please,” Laslow said, very pointedly rolling his head back to look at the tent flap and not Selena. “Whatever you’re about to say? Don’t say it.” 

“What?” Selena said. She faked confusion, her hand still on his inner thigh, nowhere near close to where he wanted it to be. Her hair was long enough to drag on the tent floor when she was crouched over him like this, and the sight of her made Laslow’s heart ache. “What am I about to say?”

Laslow grimaced. Then his breath caught as she once again grazed her fingers over his thigh, the thin layer of cloth preventing any direct skin-on-skin contact despite how desperately Lalow wanted there to be. He wanted his pants gone already. They were thin enough that Selena could no doubt see the very visible tent between his legs. Laslow certainly felt it.

“Please don’t make fun of me right now,” he said. Practically begged, really, if Selena had any say in it.

Selena quietly hummed. Her hand traveled just a  _little_ closer to where he wanted it to be. If he raised his own hands at all, he was pretty sure she would swat them back down, and so he restrained himself. Barely.

“ _I_  wouldn’t say that,” Selena said.

“ _Selena_ ,” he whined. 

She quickly shushed him, arguably louder than Laslow had been. “You’ll wake up the whole camp like that!”

“Will not,” Laslow whispered back. He was definitely sweating. Selena was very close and the night was very warm and they hadn’t kissed yet, and Laslow had woken up  _really_ wanting to.

He added, “The only person who could possibly wake up is Odin, and that’s not exactly a bad thing, is it?”

Selena scoffed. 

“The only thing that would wake him up is a stampede,” she said. Her eyes flickered up at Laslow like she thought that was a possibility. “Don’t—”

“How could I _possibly_ cause a stampede right now?” he hissed.

“Be quiet!”

“ _You’re_  the one—”

She surged up to kiss him, the length of her stomach and chest pressing against his. She wore shorts and a thin sleeping shirt, but with how eager Laslow was for contact, it almost felt like she was wearing nothing at all. He melted against her lips, instantly forgetting about her teasing and whether or not they were being too loud. Selena’s mouth glided over his own, her lips smooth, her fingers delightfully sliding from his cheek to comb themselves through his hair. Laslow’s heart had begun to pound.

The tent was heating up. He couldn’t help but buck his hips against her leg, eager to relieve some extra pressure in his pants. 

When she felt him move, Selena pulled away and left Laslow, feeling flush, staring up at her. She leaned down, mouth close to his ear. 

“You woke me up when there’s an early march tomorrow,” she said. “You’re not getting off that easy.”

Laslow swallowed.

Selena nibbled at the skin just below his ear. Goosebumps broke out over Laslow’s skin, and he leaned his head back again, exposing his neck and hoping for more. His mouth fell open at a particularly hard nip. He relished in the feel of her mouth against his skin, and it wasn’t long before Selena switched spots, nipping and sucking down his throat. Laslow shivered, dimly aware of the way his cock pulsed every time he felt her lips on his skin.

Laslow found his hands on her hips before he realized what he was doing, slipping his palms over her covered ass to hold her close. Surprisingly, Selena allowed it. With their hips nearly aligned, Laslow barely found the strength to keep from rubbing himself against her.

“ _Selena_ ,” he whimpered from underneath her. “Please.”

“Please what?” she murmured. “I’m not making fun of you, remember?”

Clearly she wanted him to beg. “Please, can I…”

He didn’t know what he wanted. He didn’t know what to ask for, his mind too clouded with arousal and the feel of her to think straight. When he tilted his head to kiss her, Selena leaned away. He whined.

She took pity on him at that, pecking the corner of his mouth but not giving into to a full kiss. Laslow was already sitting up to try to steal a deeper kiss when he felt Selena’s fingers ghost past the hem of his pants. She had reached down without him noticing. He flopped back against his pillow instantly, more out of surprise and the thought of what could be rather than actual stimulation. He wanted her so badly.

Selena knew it too. She must have, because the she scooted back to sit between his legs again and bent down, her hair silky against his thighs and her breath hot against the tent in his pants. Laslow made a sound he hadn’t known he could make before. He wanted.

She mouthed at him through the cloth for only a moment, but it was a moment long enough for Laslow to squirm. Then, before he could do much more, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, taking his pants with them. Laslow lifted his hips on instinct, and suddenly he was fully exposed to the cool night air and Selena’s hot breath on his cock.

She didn’t take him into her mouth immediately, though he hoped she might. Instead it appeared her pity was over; Selena teased him some more, pressing her lips against the tip of his cock and pulling away whenever he so much as shifted. She ran her tongue across the underside of his length only once, and he nearly came right then and there. Selena must have felt his eagerness—or heard it, considering he wasn’t making much of an effort to be quiet anymore and every wet smack of Selena’s lips against his skin sent him practically moaning under his breath—because she backed away almost as soon as she’d started.

Throwing an arm over his eyes, Laslow tried to catch his breath. Selena was too much, truly.

He had collected himself after a moment or two, regaining some semblance of control, but almost a full minute passed before he realized Selena hadn’t touched him in just as long. Laslow peeked from under his arm, wondering what she was thinking.

It was the first time he’d gotten a good look at her since they had started, he realized. And what a sight she made.

Selena’s nipples had visibly pebbled through the thin cotton of her own shirt, the outline of her breasts so perfect through the cloth that he wanted to reach out and take them in his hands. Her eyes were vibrant even in the darkness. She skillfully had kept her composure while Laslow’s had long since been thrown out the window, but something about the way she looked back at him said Selena might have been just as worked up he felt. Her lips were parted before she even spoke, and Laslow wanted very badly to kiss her.

“You think you can hold out a bit longer?” Selena asked lowly when she caught his eye. Her voice made him tense in anticipation.

Laslow shrugged. He flashed her a smile, still a little breathless. “I can certainly try.”

Selena snorted, already reaching down to remove her own clothes. “Yeah, well, you woke me up and started all this. So you’d better.”

Laslow might have said that it was _Selena_ who had joined him first, but then she was tugging off her underwear and tossing it aside. Laslow’s brain short-circuited as he watched her expose herself.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, not thinking.

Selena pulled her shirt off and tossed that aside too, lifting her chin proudly. “I know.” She glanced him up and down, a teasing smile playing at her lips. “You’re not so bad.”

Laslow smiled.

Now entirely naked, she crawled back on top of him. Laslow’s cock laid hard against his stomach, and she trapped him there by grinding her vaginal lips against him. Laslow gasped loudly. Selena made a noise like a stuttered _“oh_ ,” clearly having been caught off guard as well. Her lips parted again, and her eyes looked big in the dark.

Then, without giving either of them time to recover, she placed one of her hands on his chest to steady herself and moved again, rubbing her opening and clit against his cock. She felt wet and ready for him, and there was no way Laslow could have swallowed the moan that escaped his lips, so he didn’t even try. He _ached_ , and the sight of Selena playing with herself, rolling one of her nipples between her fingers with her free hand, didn’t help. The hand she kept against his chest for balance shifted closer to his stomach, but her touch felt like a hot iron on his skin all the same.

“Selena,” Laslow said, practically drowning in the soft gasps and moans that escaped both their mouths with every roll of Selena’s hips. She felt too hot, his cock was throbbing, and he wanted _more_. He gasped again, “I’m not—I can’t last much longer. Please.”

He knew that she knew what he meant, so that made it all the more devastating when Selena somehow found the ability to slow her grinding even more. She winked at him in answer, her hips torturously slow.

“At least let me touch you,” he practically begged, pushing himself up on his elbows. Her hand shoving at his shoulder made him quickly lay down again.

“Definitely not,” Selena said, looking smug and aroused all at once. “What do you think? Has he been good enough?”

She wasn’t talking to Laslow. She was looking off to the side, and somehow Laslow wasn’t surprised when he turned his head to find Odin watching them with half-lidded eyes, his own underwear shoved low around his hips so he could lazily stroke himself. Odin’s own cock was already at full attention.

Laslow’s cock gave another pathetic throb at the sight. He bit his lip.

Odin hummed thoughtfully, almost convincingly sounding like he wasn’t getting himself off by watching them. His erection said otherwise.

“He has been making you do all the work,” Odin pointed out.

Laslow said, “Hey, I’ve been trying—"

“Yeah, but I like that,” Selena said bluntly. She still was only looking at Odin. Her gaze was definitely aimed at a space lower than his face.

“Fair enough,” Odin agreed.  He had yet to stop stroking himself, and Laslow founding his eyes trailing the rhythmic motion of Odin’s hand. “Plus, I really want to see you ride him.”

Now it was Selena whose breath caught, who jerked her hips against Laslow’s involuntarily at the sound of Odin’s frank confession. It took a lot of willpower for Laslow to keep it together.   

Now that he knew Odin had been watching them for who knew how long, Laslow was hyperaware of the extra set of eyes on him and the way Odin had no doubt listened to Laslow’s moans, had heard the way Laslow gulped for air whenever Selena brought him to the brink and then ripped his release away from him. Knowing Odin was getting off just as much as Laslow was felt good. And _very_ hot.

The distance between them was too great for Laslow to lean over and kiss Odin without throwing Selena off of him, but he wanted to.

“Okay,” Selena said. Her voice sounded almost shaky.

When she pushed herself to her knees and balanced above him, Laslow held on to her hips for want of something to do with his hands. He was delighted when she didn’t tell him to let go. He wanted to kiss the dips in her inner thigh.

Selena was too preoccupied to tell him to put his hands away; her own hands were busy guiding Laslow’s cock to her entrance. Laslow held his breath when she finally placed his tip against her wet opening. He felt frozen.

She didn’t take him in immediately, however. She rubbed his cock head between her lips, getting him slick and rubbing her clit with his member. Back and forth, back and forth she went until Laslow swore he was going crazy.

“Please,” he gasped. “I need you, Selena, I can eat you out after this, just let me touch you—”

He slipped inside her so suddenly it took his breath away and stopped his thoughts in their tracks. It was the sudden feel of her slick heat around him that caught him off guard, but Selena didn’t take him in quickly. No, she was slow, careful in her teasing. Laslow’s whole body tensed as his head slid inside her, but every new inch that slipped inside after that was like one more link in the chain that was Laslow’s shattering self-control. By the time she was fully seated, Laslow felt as though he were teetering on the edge of a volcano ready to erupt. He gripped her hips, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to resist touching her elsewhere if he let go.

“Shit,” Selena said quietly, her breathing labored. “You feel good.”

_That’s what I want to say._ Those were the words on Laslow’s tongue, but he’d somehow forgotten how to speak. He rolled his hips up in a shallow thrust instead and watched as Selena’s eyes fell shut, her mouth open in pleasure.

“Yeah,” he heard Odin say distantly, his voice thick with arousal. “Just like that.”

Selena raised her hips and lowered herself down again experimentally. It was another shallow thrust, all things considered, but it was deeper and more electric than anything she’d allowed him before. Laslow threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut with the feel of her. Selena took that as a good sign, thrusting down on him again, slightly faster, deeper. She did that again and again, picking up the pace each time, and now every breath escaped Laslow as a moan.

Laslow peeked at her through his eyelashes, every roll of Selena’s hips her pure ecstasy, and he knew he was babbling but couldn’t stop.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. “You feel so good, Selena, you feel so—” He was forced to swallow before he could continue. “So incredible. Gods, you feel so _tight_ around me—"

Selena surprised him with a whine that sounded higher than expected, her cheeks a new shade of red, and Laslow’s cock jerked at the thought that she was getting off on his words just as much as he was.

She knew how to ride him, how fast to move and how to aim for the right angle to get herself off. Laslow knew this and found himself sitting up anyway, wrapping an arm around her waist so he could feel her small breasts bouncing against his chest as they moved. He bucked in tandem with the roll of her hips, finally fucking her the way he’d wanted for what felt like hours. Threading his fingers through her hair, Laslow kissed her, and Selena surged into him, breaths heady, lips eager.

When they broke the kiss, Selena leaned back, keeping their hips connected but placing her palms flat on the floor to stay balanced, leaving Laslow free to run his own hands up and down her sides as he wished.

Distantly, he heard Odin running commentary, and with the sound of Odin’s voice came the sudden awareness of that every wet smack of skin against skin was mixing, Selena and Laslow fucking on one side of the tent and Odin jerking himself off on the other.

“You two look like you were meant to be together,” Odin was saying, somehow finding the will to talk even as he stroked himself. “Two lovers fated to intertwine. You fit like two puzzle pieces. Like you were molded for each other. I could watch you for hours.”

Laslow’s awareness of Odin’s prattling faded in and out. Half of what he said should have been ridiculous and not at all attractive, but Laslow felt his skin alight with Odin’s words anyway. He found himself breaking another kiss with Selena to dart down and wrap his lips around her nipple, heedless of what roles they were meant to be playing anymore. He sucked on her nipple gently, and while Selena was distracted, arching up into his mouth for more, he snuck a hand between them and rubbed her clit.

Selena’s moan was long and trembling. They had stopped thrusting into one another by this point, too caught up in the pure feel of each other to focus on secondary movement anymore, but Laslow didn’t stop frantically rubbing her clit. He wanted her to feel just as good as he did.

“I wish you could see yourselves,” Odin said. He sounded out of breath, nearly at his end. “You look perfect, Laslow. The way she moves when you touch her like that…”

Selena whined in the back of her throat, and Laslow thought that was it, that she was about to cum with his cock stiff inside her, but she grabbed his wrist instead and pushed him away. Part of Laslow didn’t want to let her go, but he laid back anyway, giving Selena the free range to move that she wanted.

“Stop,” Selena gasped, settling on top of him once more. “I want us both…”

Laslow wasn’t the only one who couldn’t finish his sentences, apparently, but he got the idea. He laid back, letting Selena take the lead. She resumed riding him, just as wild and hard as before, only this time fingering her clit the way Laslow had been as she bounced on his cock. Odin made a strangled noise, but Laslow was too caught up in staring at Selena and the way she touched herself to notice. She felt so amazing, so beautiful, so—

“Shit,” Selena hissed under her breath every time she came down on him, his cock hitting that same place deep inside her over and over. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Then she let out a strangled _“fuck”_ and he felt her fluttering, clenching around him, hot and greedy as she came, and that was the end of Laslow.

He threw his arm out blindly, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he moaned, and he was rewarded with Odin’s fingers intertwining with his own right as he reached his peak. He squeezed Odin’s hand, shuddering and shaking and incredibly aware of every throb as he came inside Selena. Selena stopped thrusting only to grind down against him, dragging out their orgasms as long as possible. They were both reluctant to stop until they finally did.

They were panting at the end, all three of them, and somehow Laslow wasn’t surprised when he looked over and found Odin had already finished against own stomach at some point while Laslow and Selena had been too caught up in each other to notice. Speaking of which…

Selena slowly pulled herself off of Laslow. Laslow struggled to breathe evenly as she moved, suddenly oversensitive in an entirely new way. Selena made a small sound when his head popped out of her, her thighs and Laslow’s cock equally wet with Laslow’s cum and her own natural slickness.

“Wow,” Laslow breathed. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. “That was… incredible.”

Odin made a low sound in agreement. He squeezed Laslow’s hand again.

Strands of her hair were sweaty and sticking to her forehead as Selena fixed Laslow with a look. “Didn’t you promise that you’d eat me out?”

The unprecedented energy had Laslow felt upon waking up in the dead of night had faded with his orgasm, a new exhaustion settling in its wake, but still some part of him stirred in excitement at the prospect.

“Yeah,” he said. “I sure did.”

Selena moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) I get a lot of FE14 meta and fic related asks there, so feel free to browse through my "asks" or "fe14" tag for some extra stuff from me and your fellow readers you may not see over here. Or send in a question of your own if you had one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
